


Blue is the Warmest Color

by Starksexual



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/F, M/M, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starksexual/pseuds/Starksexual
Summary: Tony reflects on the blues of his life.





	Blue is the Warmest Color

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick piece formed by the creative swirls in my mind! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think! :)

Blue. The most important things in Tony's life had been blue, he thought. The hue of his work screens was a soothing, glowing blue, lighting up his face on long project binges. If Jarvis was a color, Tony would say blue, stoic and somber, witty and calming, a constant in his life. 

The view from his house in Malibu had been a swirl of glittering turquoise and deep blue, depending on the sun and waves, crashing against the rocks, bathing him, almost like a baptism. People thought he wanted a flashy house in California, like so many other rich people, but he was there for that view. It was where he could stop and take a long breath, it was oxygen blue, a steady stream of life in his body. 

Then came Afghanistan. He had been left with a hole in his chest, literally and figuratively. Sure, Obe had betrayed him, but the arc reactor became hope. It, too, was blue- bold, electric, and brilliant- a symbol of his survival, a powerful, thrumming bolt of lightning against a midnight storm that breathed life into the Iron Man suit, into Tony. 

Pepper’s eyes were blue, the crystal sort of blue that could emit the most gentle look or the deadliest glare. They contrasted strikingly against her fiery hair. Fire and ice. Every time he looked into them, he felt safe. They had been reassuring, an anchor since she had come into his life. In the end, their relationship didn’t work out, but he would always love her as a friend. She was a morning dawn blue, not meant to stay forever, but would always come back. 

Steve. Steve Rogers was a whole damn spectrum of blue. 

He had been icy fire in his veins, the kind of fire with cobalt flames, burning him to his core, melting all his barriers. 

The first time they kissed had been after he’d fallen from the wormhole in New York. It was desperate and hungry, blue like a tempestuous sea. They let themselves be washed away. 

The second time was softer and gentle. Tony had surfaced after hours in his shop. Steve had just come back from his morning run. Tony wasn’t sure who moved first, but it was a pure blue, the promise of a blue jay's song, the clear sky during springtime. 

Steve’s eyes, too, were blue. They expressed a medley of shades, depending on his mood. 

Normally, they were azure pools with flecks of jade. Tony dived in, without thinking twice about drowning. When the super soldier was angry, the jade was consumed by dark indigo clouds spitting out shards of ice. When he was happy, though, when he looked at Tony, they were God’s own rays of light washing over him. They were ethereal and dangerous. It scared Tony in the best possible way. 

And now? They were two strikes to his heart, the blue metal of the shield gleaming in the cold light. _He’s my friend _. They were fading comets in the night, the smoldering ashes of battle.__

__This is also blue, Tony supposes. Sharp intakes of lonely Siberian air, a bone-chilling blue. His arc reactor was now a flickering, sputtering, dying ember. His body was numb, barely feeling the cold anymore. His heart fluttered weakly, equally resigning itself to the bitter winds._ _

__Blue. Blue had been with him all his life, and isn’t it just fitting that death, his death was also blue? How poetic, he thinks, before closing his eyes._ _


End file.
